Harley's Fresh Start
by brittiebaby2012
Summary: Harley Quinn wants to start over but will she ever get away? I DO NOT own any of the characters involved this is just for my own enjoyment and hopefully enjoyed by others. This is my first ever fanfic so feel free to leave a comment but please don't be rude or negative. I've enjoyed writing and hope to continue! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Harley's Fresh Start**

 **Pt:** **1**

Joker has been caught and sent to Arkham Asylum again. He, like always, finds a way to get a message to Harley Quinn, former psychologist turned loyal lover, to come bust him out but Poison Ivy has other plans.

Poison Ivy catches wind of the Joker's plan to bust out again and decides to find help in preventing him from getting to Harley knowing that she deserves so much more than this and she's the only one who can help her realize that...But Joker has to go... She loves Harley so much and she knows how she feels but every time the Joker calls...sadly she keeps running back to him. Turning to the one person she knows can help, she makes her way as quickly as possible to the other side of Gotham City where the Gotham City Police Department lies.

Making sure, there's no one around she turns the bat signal light on and hides away, waiting for Batman. Several minutes pass before he comes swooping in.

"Commissioner Gordon?" Batman

"Sorry sugar, not this time" Ivy

"Ivy...What do you want?"

"Normally I wouldn't call you to come save the day but let's face it, we want the same thing this time around."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Joker is planning an escape."

"How do you know this, and why are coming to me?

"Oh sugar, you talking about me here. You really don't think I have my way to get what I want? And as much as I hate it, I'm coming to you because I need your help. Like I said we want the same thing here... Joker staying right where he is.

"Why does this concern you? What are you not telling me Ivy, what is the Joker planning?"

"You need not worry about that Bat boy just see to it that Joker stays in Arkham this time" and with that Ivy was gone.

Ivy talking out loud... God that was stupid, I should have just ended Joker when I had the chance... *purring talk* "Yeah but then Harley would have hated you"

"Catwoman, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about your lover and her problem, and I want to help. I love Harley and I wanna make sure that fucker stays in Arkham. Harley is my best friend and I want what's best for her and the Joker is not it." *purrs*

"I'll take all the help I can, I doubt the Bat is gonna do much damage against the Joker."

Meanwhile in Arkham:

"Where the fuck is Harley!?" pacing back and forth in his cell

"Joker, you have a visitor."

Under his breath "Finally, that bitch is here."

"Expecting someone else Joker?"

"Well well well look what the bat dragged in" *laughs hysterically*

"Harley Quinn won't be showing up and this will be the last time you have a visitor in a VERY long time."

"I don't know what you're talking about" *laughing*

"Cut the crap Joker, I already know about your plan to break out. Don't worry the commissioner and the warden have already been warned."

*Hysterical laughing* "Does the big bad Bat really think he can stop me from escaping?" *Laughing*

"Yes."

*Hysterical laughing*

"Lock him up tight and keep anyone from getting anywhere near him."

"Yes sir!"

Poison Ivy meeting Catwoman:

"Any news on whether the Bat has done anything?"

*purring* "He's met with the Warden and Commissioner Gordon and visited the asylum but that's all he's done. You know better than to send a pawn to do a queens job Ivy." *meows*

"Oh, Catty don't you know me well enough by now to know I ALWAYS have a plan B?" and with that Ivy was on her way through the night across the roof tops, with the cool Gotham City air blowing through her hair.

Back at Ivy's lab Harley is playing with the plants waiting on Ivy to come back.

"What am I gonna do, Joker's been busted again!" while rubbing Ivy's Venus fly trap on the head.

"Well you could just stay here *purr* and wait for Ivy and run happily away into the sunset"

*gasps* "Jesus Cat you scared the bejeezus outta me! You know I can't do that...Joker will find me, he always does..."

"And you always go running back Harley... You can do this."

Poison Ivy is hiding in the shadows, unnoticed by Harley Quinn.

"I love Ivy Cat but I can't risk the Joker getting her..."

"Quinn come on, we can help you get a way if that's what you really want, you're my best friend and I want what's best for you and being with the Joker...we both know he's crazy and you deserve to be happy."

"I know, but...

"No, no buts Harley!" *purrs* "Let me help you and Ivy.

*Sighs* "Joker is gonna send for me Cat, if I don't show..."

"You don't worry your mad little head about him. I'll take care of everything" *meows* and with that Catwoman whips herself out the window and scales up the building to the roof heading to the GCPD to summon the bat. Ivy comes out from the shadows.

"Harley?"

"Ivy!" *Harley squeals with excitement*

*Ivy hugs Harley tight and kisses her cheek gently* "Did you really mean what you said? About loving me?"

"Of course, Puddin'! I love you more than anything!"

"Then...well...Let's do it"

"Do what Iv?"

"Run-away together."

"Ivy..."

"Harley please..." Ivy looks at Harley with pleading eyes.

"We'll always be on the run though Puddin'"

"Then so be it, we'll make do though baby girl."

*Harley Quinn sighs* "How would we even do it anyway? Joker is gonna be sending someone for me soon, I guarantee it...he always does..."

"We'll figure that out. Can you stay here with Brutus (Ivy's Venus fly trap) for now and keep him company and I'll be right back?"

"Okay, Puddin' but make it quick?"

"I'll be back as soon as possible, if any one besides Cat or I come in hide, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that Ivy kisses Harley softly on the lips and takes off.

Poison Ivy meets Catwoman at the GCPD and flips the switch for the bat signal.

"Where the fuck is he already!" *hisses*

"Cat calm down, you know he always shows."

"Speak of the devil." "Hiya handsome" *purrs*

"Catwoman, I should have known you'd have turned up sooner or later."

*meows and purrs rubbing around Batman* "You know me so well Batman"

*shaking Catwoman off* "I've handled the Joker situation, for now."

"Thank you Batty boy but now I need another favor from you please. (Ivy)

"What now Ivy?"

"Can you take Harley somewhere safe while I gather a few supplies for our... trip?"

"Trip?"

"You don't worry your pretty little head about that handsome" Catwoman

"I'll do what I can Ivy but you owe me, understand me."

"If you can keep her safe. I'll do what I can."

Batman climbs into his bat mobile and takes off to Ivy's botany lab to grab Harley and take her to the bat cave. He arrives to find some of Joker's goons trying to get in.

"Come on boys! Boss wants his pet brought to him tonigh'! Get this door down!" they start banging the door open and shatter it to pieces.

*Squeaks* "It's Joker's goons! Brutus help me?"

Brutus helps Harley hide and then begins to snarl and snap at the goons

"Ah shut up you stupid plant! Where the fuck is she? Find her!"

In swoops Batman taking them out quietly one by one.

"Harley you can come out now. Ivy sent me."

"Ivy sent you?"

"Yes. I'm going to take you some where safe until she gets back"

Brutus snarls.

"It's okay Bru, he's here to help...I hope. Let me down"

Brutus against his better judgment helps Harley get down.

"I wanna see Ivy!"

"She'll be back to get you."

Harley hesitantly goes with Batman, never letting her guard down.

*Internal thinking, what if he can't protect me...what if Ivy doesn't come back… Harley starts sobbing quietly*

"Harley, I know...I know we don't ever see eye to eye but... Ivy will be back, everything will be okay."

"How do you know Batsy? Can ya see my future?" *still sobbing*

"Well no, but I know you want change and I know that Ivy wants to help you and regardless of the fact you are both wanted criminals I have respect for Ivy to a degree and so I want to help plus well it's what I do."

The rest of the trip to Wayne Manor they did nothing but sit in silence. Upon arriving to the Wayne manor...

"So, this is where the big bad Batsy rests his head at night"

Batman just looks at her and replies "Yes, and for you this is the safest place for you to be."

"Let me ask you something Batsy."

"Yes?"

"Can you love more than one person?"

"You mean Ivy and Joker?"

"…. Yes"

"Well you're…I'm not sure how to answer this Harley."

"Whatcha mean Batsy?"

"Well you can but in your case, you love Poison Ivy but when it comes to the Joker, I think he's manipulated and brain washed you into believing you love him just so he can use you. I don't think the Joker is really capable of loving anyone."

"Can you keep in the slammer this time Batman? I think I actually want a life outside of the Joker, but I'm afraid he'll always find me and I'll never be able to stop runnin… I don't want a life of runnin no more Batsy..."

"I'll do everything I can Harley to keep him where he belongs. Now come on, lets get you inside and get you some food."

"I'm starving!"

So, they head inside and Alfred doesn't even bat his eye at the intrusion of Harley, seeing as Bruce had already explained the situation to him earlier.

"Follow me this way miss, I'll take you to the dining hall."

"Thank ya!" Harley starts to follow Alfred into the dining hall but stops and turns around to ask Batman when Ivy would be by to get her but he was already gone.

"Where's he runnin off to now?"

"He'll be back soon Miss Quinn, he has a few things to take care of before Miss Ivy joins us"

"Alfred is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think I can use ya shower?"

"Yes, ma'am right this way. I'll have dinner served soon but take your time."

"Thanks Freddy!"

Harley closes the door and starts to undress then realizes she doesn't have a towel so she runs out in hall "Hey Freddy where's the towels!?"

"It's in the closet Miss Quinn."

She goes back into the bathroom and finds the closet where the towels and washcloths are and finishes undressing and starts the faucet to the bathtub. She steps in under the hot water "Oh god this water feels amazin!" as she sinks down under the water.

Ivy comes in quietly and watches Harley for a moment before speaking to her.

"You couldn't wait for me?" *Laughing softly and playful*

*screams* "Jesus Ivy you scared the shit outta me! What have I told you about that?"

*Ivy laughs* "I'm sorry baby girl"

"I've missed you Puddin'! Where have you been?"

"Just taking care of a few things, but you don't need to worry about that love."

"Wanna join me then?" *Winking at Ivy*

"Well of course, how could I turn that down"

Ivy begins to undress to climb in the massive bathtub with Harley when she feels Harley's hands start caressing her back.

"Just can't resist huh?"

"Never." *and she plants a gentle passionate kiss on Ivy.

Ivy finishes undressing and climbs into the bath with Harley in her lap facing her. Ivy hugs Harley tight and slowly starts to run the warm washcloth down Harley's back getting it wet before lathering her up with soap. She slowly starts making her way up Harley's neck and to her pig tails to gently pull the pony tails out, letting her hair fall around her shoulders and frame her face.

*internal thought "she looks so sweet and innocent like this, vulnerable even."

Ivy continues running the washcloth over Harley's body going back down her neck to her shoulders and slowing letting the water trickle down her breasts to run across her already erect nipples. Harley shivers with excitement and Ivy smirks.

"You always know how to treat a lady Puddin'."

"Only you Harley" and with that she kisses Harley passionately and begins to move the washcloth farther down Harley's chest gently caressing her breast in her cloth covered hand and slowly dragging her thumb across her nipple

*gasp and shivers* (Harley)

"Turn around and let me wash your back and hair." Ivy had grabbed a bottle of Harley's favorite shampoo, wash, and lotion before coming to the manor.

"Okay." Harley turns around now with her ass in between Ivy's thighs. Ivy gets the washcloth wet before adding the fruit and honey scented wash onto it, she gently begins to lather the soap on Harley's back and shoulders. She lifts Harley's arm up so she can wash her arms better and goes back to gently running the cloth up her neck and back down towards her erect breasts cupping them in each hand and thumbing her nipples gently before moving down farther to her stomach. Harley is still shivering with excitement the lower Ivy goes. Ivy whispers in Harley's ear "You want me to stop or should I keep going?" as she's lowering the cloth down lower inch by inch. Harley starts panting "Are you trying to seduce me Puddin'?" "Depends, is it working?" "You wanna find out?" "Well of course I'd want to see my handiwork" *Ivy smirks playfully* She begins to slowly work her way with the cloth to Harley's sex. Rubbing gently across the slit causing Harley to moan out and shiver with pleasure. She kept going eventually losing the cloth and using her fingers to work into her tight little hole causing Harley to jerk her hips unto Ivy's hand making Ivy's fingers go deeper into her sex. Ivy was working her fingers and her thumb on Harleys budding clit as Harley rode her hand leading to an orgasm. Ivy left her fingers as Harley's tight little sex throbbed, when she was finished Ivy gently pulled her fingers out, leaving Harley panting from pleasure and they just laid together for awhile after in the warm bath water until there came a knock on the door several minutes later.

"Excuse me misses so sorry to disrupt you but dinner is ready to be served. Come down when you're ready."

"Thank you Freddy!" called out Harley.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving" *winks at Harley*

"Ooh whatcha hungry for Puddin'?"

*Smirks playfully* "How about I show you later baby girl?"

*giggles girlishly* "I'll hold ya to it!"

As the girls get out of the bathtub to dry off for supper, Harley receives a text message from an unknown number saying "You'll never get away"

*Harley starts sobbing hysterically*

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Ivy starts hugging her tightly

"He knows Ivy…" *sobbing more* "He knows an' I'll never get away from this…"

*Ivy hugs her tightly* "Come on let's get you some food and worry about this later. I promise you everything will be okay."

"Promise Puddin'?"

"Of course."

As Harley is drying off, Ivy grabs her phone and texts Bruce.

(Texts between Bruce Wayne and Poison Ivy)

"Joker or one of his goons just texted Harley, I'm pretty sure it's Joker"

**10 minutes pass**

"What do you mean Ivy?"

"Exactly what I said. She just got a message saying *You'll never get away* You're sure he's locked up and can't get to her right?"

"Where are you?"

"We're at the manor getting ready to eat something. Just got Harley cleaned up."

"Stay put, I'll make sure everything is taken care of and Alfred is aware of the situation."

"Thank you Batty Boy"

(End of texts between them)

Batman goes straight for Arkham, making sure the Joker is right where he's supposed to be only to find out he had been left unattended for just a brief amount of time and had gotten his hands on a cell phone. Bruce was getting ready to let Ivy know when he heard the guards rushing and screaming for help. Someone had let the Croc free...

*Internal thought* "Oh shit...why don't I ever get a break… Better text Ivy..."

(Texts between Batman and Ivy)

"It was Joker, some guard left him unattended and he got his hands on a phone, somehow he knows Harley is going to run. Prepare and run Ivy. Make her run."

"I gotcha, thank you for everything. You don't understand how much this means Bruce."

"Prove it Ivy, you and Harley need to stay under the radar and out of trouble for good."

"We'll do our best, promise."

(End of texts)

"Harley baby?"

"Yeah Puddin'?

"We need to go now."

"What's going on Ivy?"

"I'll explain on the way, pack your things and let's get going please."

"Okay..."

"Thanks Alfred, for everything and uh let's keep the bathroom to ourselves, k'?"

"You're welcome miss"

Ivy and Harley go upstairs to pack and get everything together when Catwoman comes through the window.

*purrs* "Not even gonna say goodbye huh?"

"Of course, we would have but it was short notice"

*meows* "Did it get bad?"

"I don't really know. Harley can you finish packing?"

"Okay Puddin'!"

As Harley is packing Ivy begins talking with Catwoman.

"I don't know, Batman just told me to prepare and run so I think it's safe to assume it's bad Catty."

"Yeah I would take it as such, I wish you luck Poison."

"Thanks. I'm going to help Harley finish. I'll try to let you know where we are."

*meow* "Thank you, keep her safe."

"Always."

And with that Catwoman was gone in the shadows of the night.

 **And that's the end of part 1. This is my first ever fanfic so please no negative comments! Thank you and hopefully you'll enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Joker is still behind bars and is furious that Harley is MIA, he's got a pretty good idea who was behind her disappearance and is, as always, plotting against Poison Ivy.

*Internal thoughts* "That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her, sticking her fucking nose where it just doesn't belong! Why I oughta…*Laughs maniacally*" He knew exactly what he was going to do… He was going to get his payroll pig to do his dirty work. He had managed to get one of the guards on his side with the promise of money 10k to be exact if he'd basically be his little bitch and do his bidding plus protection from the riot Joker had planned. He had spent the past 3 months working his plan out and getting all his goons in line, now he was just waiting for the perfect time to start his riot and it's time had finally come, everything was finally ready.

"Benji boy!" Joker yells for his guard, who looks around to make sure they were alone before coming to Joker's cell.

"What's up Boss?"

"The time is here, everything is ready?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good!" *maniacally laughing* "Tonight right after we meet in that hell hole you call a cafeteria. Make sure everyone and everything is ready."

"Understood."

"Good, now go!"

Benjamin runs to make sure everyone is prepared and get all Joker's preparations in order. He was making the break tonight.

"Boss says tonight's the night, dinner. Pass it." Benjamin to an inmate.

After that his work was pretty much done with, now all he had to do was make sure everything went right and stayed out of Jokers way. Easiest money he's ever made. *Internal thought* "After this maybe I'll retire to the Bahama's!"

"Joker let's go! Dinner is served!" another guard (Johnny)

*Laughing internal thought* "Here we go"

As the Joker is ushered out of his cell, he catches the eye of Benjamin who nods at him letting him know everything was ready. They get to the cafeteria and Joker throws his head backwards into Johnny's nose, breaking it, and sending him crashing to the floor holding his face, alerting the rest of the inmates it was time to start the riot.

All hell breaks loose, inmates are beating on guards, guards on beating on inmates…Now inmates have the guard's guns and are shooting into the crowd of crowds coming in.

"Joker!" Yells X (inmate) as he throws Joker a gun from the bag Benjamin had slipped into the cafeteria freezer earlier today. Joker quickly makes his way through the crowd with X and several other inmates following behind him to the exit, shooting down any guards that stand in his way.

"Benji boy *laughing hysterically* won't you please show these boys a good time?" *hahahaha*

Benjamin does as is needed and opens all the cell blocks and doors allowing the Joker his freedom.

"Sorry Benji but don't wanna be suspected do ya?!" and with that the Joker shoots Benjamin in the leg, wounding him but avoiding any main arteries and dashes out the gates getting into the parked waiting car, leaving Arkham Asylum in his rearview mirror.

"Now let's go find my Harley!"

Meanwhile Harley and Poison Ivy had happily escaped and started a fresh life outside of Gotham city and just like Ivy told Batman they had tried to stay outta trouble…mostly. Cat had helped with a few heists and gave half out what she made from the jobs to the girls to help them get a place in New York. They still lived in the hustle and bustle that Gotham provided so they didn't feel as homesick but they still missed the life they had to leave behind but Harley has been so much happier and more outgoing Ivy would never consider going back to Gotham City. She had Batman and Catwoman to thank for everything. It was around Christmas time and Ivy had a HUGE surprise for Harley, and couldn't wait to celebrate their first Christmas together.

"Harley baby?"

"Puddin'!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Harley squealed, she was so excited to finally go get a tree of her own and decorate it with all the pretty lights and ornaments. Ivy promised her she could have whatever she wanted and she couldn't wait to shop for Christmas gifts for her. She deserved the world after everything she had done for Harley but unfortunately Harley couldn't give her that so she had something else in mind. The women are happily shopping for lights and decorations when Harley spots the tree outlet across from the shops.

"Look Ivy! There it is, can we go huh huh huh can we?" asking and squealing like a little girl.

"Of course, baby girl, anything for you."

They make their way through the crowded street to the tree outlet and Harley runs off like a little kid in a toy store trying to choose which one she liked best. She comes running around the corner, yelling for Ivy and about took her down. Ivy immediately begins to panic and scan the area only for Harley to get in her face and yell "Puddin'! Didn't ya hear me? I found the PERFECT tree!" Ivy begins to collect herself, calm down, and follow Harley through the crowd of people to the cutest little 5ft tree she'd ever seen.

"Can we have this one? Please please please?" begging Ivy with her pretty little puppy dog face.

*Ivy laughs* "If that's the one you want, that's the one we'll get." She says as she ushers over one of the available helpers.

"We'd like this one."

"Aight ma'am, that'll be $25." As he's getting it ready to go Ivy gets out her satin green coin purse and pulls out $30 and gives it to the gentleman.

"Keep the change sugar."

Meanwhile:

Back in Gotham City Joker and his goons have searched all over Harley's hidey-hole and Ivy's Botany Lab but they had been completely wiped clean of any trace that Ivy or Harley were ever even there.

"Boss! We found something!"

"Finally, one of you barbarians found something useful"

"Uh, well I wouldn't say it's useful but we found somethin."

"Well, what is it?!"

"We found Harley's phone but looks to have been wiped clean sir."

"One of you idiots find her before I shoot you all for trying my patience!" *laughing*

Back in New York a week later:

"Tomorrow is Christmas Puddin'! Are ya excited?!"

"Of course, I get to spend it with you" Ivy said smiling.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, really? Well I also have one for you" *laughs Ivy*

They hear a knock at the door and worry plasters both faces.

"Are we expected anyone Ivy..?"

"Not that I'm aware of Harley baby, but maybe it's just a neighbor or it is Christmas Eve..maybe carolers?" Ivy gets up slowly and goes to look out the peephole of their door, only to find Selina Kyle (Catwoman) at their door.

"Catty!" Harley squeals running to her to hug her tight!

Selina returns the hug tightly *purrs* "You didn't miss me or nothin' did ya?"

"Of course we missed you!" (Harley)

"How long are you in town for Selin?" (Ivy)

"Not to long my lovelies but I come bearing Christmas gifts!"

"Ooo whatcha got?" (Harley)

"How does 10k sound?" *meow*

"Cat you know you don't have to do that right?" (Ivy)

"I want to, plus I have plenty to survive off of."

"Thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner? I made Harley's favorite."

"I would but I have a plane to catch" *winking playfully at Ivy*

"Aw Catty join us!" (Harley)

"How bout I take some for the road hm?"

"Okay!"

Harley goes into the kitchen to get a travel plate for Selina filled with all kinds of goodies and treats.

"Have you found him?"

"Yes."

"Have you told her Joker is on the loose?"

"No, I don't want to ruin this for her."

"How are you going to do this?"

"I plan to let her open gifts tonight and leave for London in the morning."

"Good luck and stay in touch."

"Of course, before you go though.. Did everything get cleaned up?"

"Of course. *purrs* only thing left for those knuckleheads to find was Harley's wiped clean phone. Has he tried to contact her any way?"  
"No."

"Good."

Here comes Harley with the plate for Catwoman.

"Here ya go Catty!"

"Thank you Harley, come here." And Selina hugs Harley tight. "I love you doll face."

"I love you too!"

And with that Catwoman was gone, leaving the girls standing at the door.

"Harley baby?"

"Yes Puddin'?

"How would you feel about opening gifts early?"  
"Oh! Could we?"

"Sure." *Ivy says with a smile.

"Will you open yours first? I got you something special too!"

"Okay." *Ivy says laughing*

"Yay! I'll go get it, but no peeking!"

Harley runs to their room to grab the little green satin box containing Ivy's gift in it while Ivy sits down at the tree waiting for her to come back.

"Are you eyes closed?!"

"Yes" *laughing*

"Hold out your hands and NO peeking!" *giggling like a school girl*

Ivy holds out her hands and Harley gently sets down the satin box in her hands.

"You can open them now!"

Ivy opens her eyes to find the little green satin box in her hands, looking at it she notices the ivy leaves all over it.

"Open it!"

Ivy opens it up to find this beautiful gold ivy leaf locket with a picture on the inside of her and Harley and inscription on the back that reads:

 _To my Puddin'_

 _You're my hero, forever and always,_

 _Harley_

"Oh Harley! It's beautiful!" says Ivy with tears in her eyes.

"Do ya really love it?"

"I really do, and I really love you." And she plants a passionate kiss on Harley's lips and hugs her tightly.

"Are you ready to open yours?"

"Yes!" Harley squeals. "After I put your necklace on"

Harley helps Ivy put her locket on and then Ivy hands Harley the long red and black bracelet box.

"Go ahead" Ivy says smiling

Harley carefully opens the box to find a beautiful silver bracelet with red and black diamond charms on it.

"Oh I love it!"

"Look under the bracelet baby girl, there's something else."

Harley removes the bracelet, having Ivy help her put it on and looks under the cotton to find the plane tickets.

"London?! We're going to London!?"

"Yes!" *Ivy laughs*

"Oh Puddin'! I love it, when do we leave!?"

"Tomorrow morning, if you want to go that is."

"Of course I wanna go!"

"Then let's go get packed!"

Harley and Poison Ivy begin packing everything they need for the trip, but what Harley didn't seem to notice was they were one way tickets. Ivy felt bad for not telling her but it was for the best.

Meanwhile back in Gotham City:

"Has any one of you gotten any useful leads that DON'T end in DEAD ends?!" Joker asks laughing hysterically.

X speaks up from the shadows "Joker." He says coolly

"Well well well if it isn't the infamous X" *laughing*

"I've got a lead for you, my sources tell me a Poison Ivy has tickets to London. They leave in the morning. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Well well, someone with something useful. It does but what's in London?"

"Not sure."

"Find out X!"

"Well boys looks like we have a plane to hijack!" *laughing hysterically*

Back in New York the girls are still packing, when there is another knock at the door..

"Stay here Harley."

"Okay…"

Ivy slowly walks to the front door peering out the peephole. It's Catwoman again. Ivy knows something's wrong or she wouldn't be back already. Ivy quietly opens the door and steps outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Joker is on his way."

"What? How did he find out?"  
"I don't know, but you need to tell Harley. You need to leave tonight. He's planning a hijacking."

"Right. I'll tell her. Thank you, be careful out there Selina."

"Always, you too." And Selina was gone like a cat in the night.

"Harley honey, are you finished packing?"

"Yep! All ready for tomorrow!"

"Change of plans sweetheart, we're leaving tonight."

"What's wrong Ivy? What are you not telling me?"

"I'll tell you on the way, grab your things and lets go."

Harley and Ivy grab their things and hail a cab to the airport.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, for now let's go."

Ivy practically started dragging Harley through the airport to the service desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I just bought these tickets and there has been an emergency. I need to exchange them for tickets for tonight."

"How many?"

"2."

"Let me look and see if we have 2 available seats on the next plan which leaves in 30 minutes, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"One moment please. *pause* "I have 4 left, 2 individual seats or 2 together.?"

"2 together."

"Alright, hand me your tickets please. *pause while Ivy hands over the old tickets* "And here is your new ones. Please enjoy your flight!"

"Thank you. Come on Harley."

"Puddin' what's the rush, can you tell me now?"

"Almost, let's get on the plane first."

*Over the intercom: Now Boarding Flight 152 to London… Now Boarding All Passengers for Flight 152 to London.*

Harley and Ivy quickly get in line and board the plane while Ivy is looking around scanning the rooms to make sure they're not being followed when she spots a suspicious looking gentleman in sunglasses over by the far right. He's scanning the room for them but hasn't seen them yet.

"Come on Harley, hurry!"

He starts to look their way just as they were safely inside the hallway to the plane, he just missed them.

Holding his finger to the earpiece in his ear "No sign of them yet X"

"Keep looking, Joker wants to know as soon as they enter the airport."

"Copy."

Once they woman are safely on the plane and in their seats Harley begins to panic as realization sets in…

"Ivy why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"

"He's on the loose, isn't he?"

*Ivy sighs* "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Is that why we're going to London?"  
"Yes, there's a man over there that can help us."

"How?"

"I'll explain everything later, but not here."

"Okay."

"For now let's just keep our heads down and try to enjoy our flight."

"Okay…"


End file.
